Impactos
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La vida de Scorpius Malfoy fue impactada de alguna forma por seis diferentes personas. Su madre Astoria, su padre Draco, sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa, su mejor amigo Albus y su esposa Rose. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Diciembre: Tercera Generación del Foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Impactos **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Diciembre: Tercera Generación del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Mis palabras eran: _**Pluma** _y **_Capa de Invisibilidad_**.

* * *

**I **

**Astoria Greengrass**

Los llantos de Scorpius podían escucharse desde cualquier punto de la casa. Astoria se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hijo, contempló por leves segundos al pequeño de tan solo cinco meses y lo tomó en sus brazos. Le acarició las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto y como si de un reflejo se tratara, su hijo cerró los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Desde el primer instante en que observó el rostro angelical y pacífico de su hijo, Astoria Greengrass supo que Scorpius llegó a su vida en el momento más inesperado pero al mismo tiempo en el más deseado.

* * *

**II **

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy entró en su despacho, sintiendo que todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados por el cansancio. Cuando se dejo caer en la silla junto al escritorio, sus ojos se encontraron con algo inesperado. Su hijo Scorpius había dejado sobre su escritorio, un pedazo de pergamino donde estaba dibujado su rostro. Draco no supo como sentirse, si orgulloso porque su hijo decidió regalarse su primer dibujo a **_pluma_** o humillado por la terrible percepción que tenía Scorpius acerca del encanto innato de su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. De repente ya no estaba cansado, quería estar con Scorpius.

* * *

**III **

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Scorpius ya tenía siete años pero eso no significaba que le dejara de gustar las historias que su abuela Narcissa le narraba. Sus favoritas eran las que contaban hazañas de dragones mágicos que volaban por los cielos, dejando una llamarada a su paso. Tampoco le disgustaban las historias narradas de magos poderosos que al final terminaban haciendo lo correcto. Le gustaba cuando se sentaban en el jardín, su abuela le sonreía y comenzaba a narrarle sus historias favoritas con un tono tan maternal que le recordaba a su madre. Ser nieto único estaba bien, la atención era sola para él.

* * *

**IV **

**Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius siempre supo que no podría jamás tener la misma relación que Scorpius tenía con su esposa. Él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona demasiado demostrativa o cariñosa. La mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba de forma fría y distante pero había algo que Lucius no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Narcissa. Cuando se enteró de que su nuera estaba embarazada, por un momento creyó que Draco no le dejaría tener contacto con su futuro nieto y de haber sido así, tampoco lo culparía. Ahora se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de ver a su nieto crecer.

* * *

**V **

**Albus Severus Potter**

Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter eran mejores amigos. Ya habían transcurrido varios años desde que aquella particular amistad comenzó pero los demás estudiantes seguían sorprendiéndose cuando los veían juntos por los corredores de Hogwarts. Tenían muchas cosas en común, como el Quiddich, pertenecer a la misma casa y compartían el mismo amor por las travesuras. Con el tiempo consiguieron acoplarse para que la **_capa de invisibilidad_ **de Albus, los cubriera a los dos por completos y así poder hacer de las suyas sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Un Malfoy y un Potter mejores amigos. ¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

**VI **

**Rose Weasley**

Si varios años atrás, alguien se hubiera presentado ante Scorpius y le hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorándose y casándose con Rose Weasley Granger, él le hubiera dicho que eso era imposible y le recomendaría que pidiera una cita en San Mungo. Su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos azules como el cielo, fue lo que más le atrajo de ella, además de su carácter fuerte y de cierta forma dominante que competía con el suyo. Haberse casado con alguien como Rose fue la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida. Sus hijas gemelas eran la prueba de ello.


End file.
